


Burning Love

by jacobperalta



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fire, Fluff, IDK OK, milk?????, this is the dumbest thing i ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobperalta/pseuds/jacobperalta
Summary: Emaline decides to surprise Kate by making her breakfast but she was never the best at cooking...





	Burning Love

Emaline woke up slowly and with a groan. She tried to lift herself up a little to check what time it was but a strong arm was draped over her stomach from behind. Confusion filled her when she opened one eye,” _where was she_?”. When she opened her eyes fully and finally recognized Kate’s room, she relaxed and closed her eyes again.

It was only the second time that Emaline had slept over since Principal Messner wasn’t keen on the idea of them sleeping in the same bed, like all parents would. But Kate’s father had finally caved two weeks and agreed to let Emaline sleep over when he could be there to supervise them.

A sigh coming from a sleeping Kate made the blonde look at her and for a moment, her face twitched like she was going to wake up but she sighed again and stopped moving. Emaline felt her heart grow ten sizes looking at her, Kate looked so innocent and even more adorable (was that possible?) than normal when she was sleeping. It made Emaline want to give her a million kisses.

They had been dating for three months now but it had felt like an entire lifetime and Emaline could have lived a thousand more with Kate if it meant she could feel that way forever. Being with Kate felt like time was frozen. She felt like she was in a completely different universe where they could be who they are, because only the two of them existed and they were happy. They were **so so** happy. Kate felt like a breath of fresh air when Emaline had inhaled smoke all her life before. Kate felt like spring, when all that was dead in the winter came back to life in magnificent colors. Emaline is pretty sure flowers grew in her heart when she met her. She felt happier with her. Happier than she ever was when she was with Oliver or when she was alone in her house, because her parents are never there.

The junior smiled to herself, just thinking of that made her happy. She looked at the time and when she saw it was 9:26, she decided she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again, even though the two of them had gone to sleep very late because they kept talking. That’s when she noticed her throat was dry, suddenly very thirsty. She picked up Kate’s arm carefully making sure she was still sleeping soundly and got up. She was expecting to see Ken in the kitchen when she got downstairs but no one was there.

On the kitchen table, there was a note that read: “ _emergency at the school, be back at 10am._ ”

Emaline smiled, glad that they had the house to themselves. Her empty stomach growled and she decided to surprise Kate by making her breakfast. She knew she wasn't the best at cooking but she could manage eggs and toasts, right?

Right.

She had watched Kate cook for her before and it didn’t look that hard so surely she could do it. After a while, she had finally found everything she needed to prepare breakfast and got to work.

Everything had started out smoothly. The bread was in the toaster and the eggs were cooking slowly, like they were supposed to. Emaline isn’t sure what happened but one minute she was getting the milk from the fridge, the next a dangerous amount of fumes was coming from the stove.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” The blonde started freaking out, dropping the milk on the floor and as she was about to shut down the stove, a fire exploded and Emaline walked backwards quickly to get away from the flames. The fire alarm suddenly started ringing loudly and the surprise made Emaline jumped and slip on the milk. The next thing she knew, Kate was racing down the stairs and stopped in her tracks when she saw the show in front of her.

Her girlfriend was on the floor, milk all around her and a fire was coming out of the stove. She quickly got the fire extinguisher and and put down the fire. She moved on to closing the alarm still blaring in the house and finally sighed with relief and took a moment to finally breathe.

She looked down to see Emaline still on the floor, looking apologetic.

“Good morning sweetie.”

“What the hell, Emaline?”

The taller girl offered her a hand to help her get up and the older girl took it. She looked down at herself and shrugged in disgust at the milk dripping down her legs. When she looked up to meet Kate’s eyes, all she saw is confusion. She could tell she wasn’t mad though because Emaline could see the hint of a smile on the corner of her mouth. The brunette was waiting for an answer and the blonde looked at her shyly for a moment.

“You have beautiful eyes.”

“Complimenting me won’t distract me from the fire, Em.”

The smaller girl chuckled a little.

“Okay, okay. I was trying to surprise you and make you breakfast and I know I’m not the best cook but-“

Kate cut her off “the best cook? Em, you almost burned my house down.”

“Per definition, that was technically an accident.”

“An explosion that big is not an accident.”

“Nothing exploded! Anyways as I was saying,” Emaline smiled when she saw Kate roll her eyes playfully. “I’m not the best cook but I thought I could handle eggs and toasts. Turns out I can’t.”

“You don’t know how to make toast?!”

“Hey! I can make toasts, okay? It’s the eggs that caught on fire.”

Kate looked at her for a moment and started laughing hysterically, still shocked after waking up by the fire alarm and Emaline looked at the mess in the kitchen and joined Kate in the laughter.

After calming down, Kate spoke, “what happened to the milk?!”

“... I dropped it in shock when I saw the fire.”

“And why were you **in** it when I got downstairs?”

“The fire alarm made me jump and I slipped.”

Kate laughed again and hugged her girlfriend.

“I love you, you big goof.”

It wasn’t the first time Emaline heard her say it but it still made her feel warm inside.

“I love you too.”

They stayed there for a while and when they pulled apart, the sophomore looked at herself.

“You got milk all over me, it’s disgusting.”

“You’re the one who hugged me, sweetie.” Emaline winked. “Guess you just can’t resist me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go take a shower, now. Don’t worry about the mess, I’ll clean it up.”

Emaline smiled and kissed her girlfriend deeply before running downstairs, hurrying to finally get out of these clothes.

When she was about to enter the shower, she heard a loud voice downstairs speaking in a confused voice.

“What the hell happened to my kitchen?!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know either, man.
> 
> this is so dumb I don’t even know why I wrote this but if it made you at least smile pls leave kudos and a comment
> 
> Sorry for making you read this
> 
> Talk to me on twitter @chlobeaIe I’m lame


End file.
